Yuuko Takahashi
Yuuko is a main character in Deadly 4. She is the leader of the four, she controls and think of plans when doing assassination duties. She lives with her younger twin sister and her adoptive father. She goes to Hanamura High for education. Appearances *Deadly 4 (Main Character) *Deadly 4: Escape from the Channel (Main Character) Design Deadly 4 Yuuka has baby blue hair and azure eyes. She usually wears her orange glasses. Yuuko wears a short sleeve uniform. It is completed with a white shirt and a gray skirt. She uses a bow tie as the accessory. She wears a gray vest on her top. She wears black socks and black shoes. Despite her regular uniform, she also was shown to wear street clothes, she wears a blue dress with no sleeves with white polka dots. She wears blue boots with white buttons on it. On springtime, like other students, she wears her spring uniform. On summertime, she wears her summer uniform. On autumn, she wears her autumn outfit. On winter, she wears her winter uniform. On trainings or assassination duties, she uses her Deadly 4 outfit. During beach time, she wears her blue bikini. Deadly 4: Escape from the Channel At the reboot of the series, she put her glasses on her head, she wears a cropped halter top. She wears a choker. She wears a black bikini-like jumpsuit in the inside. She wears black boots. She has a rope tied on her leg. She wears a mini skirt. Personality As a baby, her parents have died after being killed. Now she and twin sister are adopted by Tomohito Takahashi. Beyond the ages and years, Yuuka has been confident, smart, out going, and has great leadership. She leads the Deadly 4 during missions on defeating the Demon King. She is also a responsible girl who is brave enough ti take charge of everything when Shirogane is away. She can be very strict sometimes, as sometimes people doesn't get her. She is also over dramatic, as she cries however just eating a priceless, tiny, little, small bento. She is also protective towards her friends and family (especially Yuuka). She has a strong heart and also a big brain when duties. Biography Deadly 4 She is the older twin sister of Yuuka. She was born on the seventh of July, 2002. After giving birth to the two, they mysteriously die because a guy assassinated them. The babysitter brought them to a safe place in Yamamura Children Center. Later at September, this also happened to the Amezawa family. Later, on they've become friends. Through the ages, Yuuko and her sister have been adopted by a single guy who just graduated college and live together. Then, they grew up and go to school together. Later, after discovering their awesome assassin skills, they were hired as assassins in the Deadly 4 team. Yuuko was chosen to become the leader, after what Shirogane saw, Yuuko leading girls playing basketball against the boys. She has excellency in holding pistols, snipers, and knives. But, snipers are her specialty. She goes to Hanamura High School for education. Later, she enters the basketball club. Deadly Principal Yuuko, in this episode is revealed her leadership, knifework and marksmanship abilities. Deadly Leader Yuuko was possessed by the Demon King, because after her unlucky day. Yuuka steal her stuff, Arisu make bullies bully her and Akari accidentally shot her with a gun when assassination training. She later turned into her demonic self and managed to kill the three. She was about to rule over Japan, but unfrotunately got caught by the girls. Yuuka feels very depressed after knowing her sister being possessed by Japan's biggest terrorist, and wants to save her and stop the demon from ruling over the country. Deadly 4: Escape from the Channel Yuuko was revealed educating in Nakakami University after three years. She is still a member of the Deadly 4 team. At her story, it all happened when she saw the red, bloody moon, later she got sucked into the downstairs TV, and end up being unconscious at the ground. Later, after she woke up, she saw her at her old school, Hanamura High, with some little improvements, all the lockers are filled with weapons and blood. She then tries to find a way out. Then, she realizes she's in a TV world after Demon King demonstrates to her. She, then defeat opponents until she can find Yuuka. Later, at the roof, she met her demonic version of herself. She was surprised and angry and also confused. Later, she fought her, as the results, she won and met Yuuka, Arisu and Akari. They then get info about that they are not the only one there. So, they all settle off by splitting up finding the other people in there. Abilities Here are list of Yuuko's abilities: *Knifework Yuuko can assassinate with knife. She has an excellent skill in knifework. *Marksmanship She has great marksmanship, as she have great excellent skill in sniping. *Leadership As the leader of the team, she stands out her excellency in leading the team, when Shirogane is away. *Super Sharp Senses In assassination duties, she was shown to have great senses. This later becomes a reason why Demon King called her "Sharp Senses". Codename In Deadly 4: Escape from the Channel, Yuuko's fighting codename is "The Controlling Leader with Sharp Senses" (シャープな感覚を持つ制御リーダー Shāpuna kankaku o motsu seigyo rīdā). She is called this because: *Controlling - Her controlling personality. *Leader - The fact of she being the leader. *Sharp Senses - She has sharp senses. Formerly, her codename was going to be "The Cold-Hearted and Confident Glasses Girl" but later was changed. Etymology In Japanese, Yuu (優) means excellence, superiority, and gentleness. Ko (子) means child. Taka (高) means tall or high. Hashi (橋) means bridge. Quotes Deadly 4 Deadly 4: Escape from the Channel *Let's do this! *Bring it on! *I was born for this! *What the-- Controlling? Okay, I may be a leader, but I am not too controlling! *Seriously! *Ooh.. Fun! *Interesting.. *Exciting! *Let's party all night long! Baby! *Hello, sister! Nice to see 'ya again. *I was hoping you can stop smiling at the fight we are about to have. *I love those shoes. Where did you get those? *I'll finish you with a single touch! *Guard! *Ha! *Taste this! *Kablooey! *Shutdown! *You've got sniped! *Fireblasts!! *H-Hey!! *Too bad! *Such innocent-- *No! *Go forward! *Straight! *Please hit! *I swear on Yuuka's diary! Please! *The HELL you are! Victory Quotes *Oh.. I won.. *That was extremely painful. Wasn't it? *Huh! Stop blocking my way! I'm in a mission! Can't you see? *I knew you'll do revenge someday, and I'm prepared for it. 'Character Specific' *Yuuka - It is happy meeting you again! *Arisu - Happy now? *Akari - I admit, such skill you have there. *Amagi - I didn't notice England royalty could do such excellent assassination! *Fujifuwa - You reminded me of someone.. *Natsuko - Glad after dancing? Huh? *Hamayama - Nice to see your detective skills into action again. *Takana - Long time no see, artist! *Kirihito - So, want to talk about population? Demonic Form *This is gonna be a piece of cake! *Let's get this started! *It's been my new year's resolution to KILL YOU ALL!!! *Oooh... I'm so scared.. What should I do.. *Ahahahahaha.... This is gonna be fun! *I'll kill you! *Ha! *Take that! *Take this, sloth! *I must admit, your speed is slower than a turtle's. *Be defenseless! *Why does people care about death so much? Victory Quotes *Over already? Aw.. Such weak! *Please.. Enough with the killing thingy already? *Now! Stay lost! *Give up? I thought this is the easy level.. Ahahahahahhahaha... *Cry in tears now before your death! 'Character Specific' *Yuuka - Ugh! Aren't you the smart one? But you've give up toward me? Hahaha... Who's the smartest now? Feather brain? *Yuuko - I can't believe your leadership has fail you! Next time, don't challenge me like that! Trivia *Her hobby is sketching. *Her dream goal is to become a designer. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deadly 4